


The World Comes Crashing Down

by CrepefilledBungolos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, I wrote this in the depths of the night, Mike knows CPR, ending makes no sense, how?, idk - Freeform, idk why their in the lab just go with it, will and el are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrepefilledBungolos/pseuds/CrepefilledBungolos
Summary: El's not breathing, but she promised he wouldn't lose her, so Mike doesn't let her die with the help of Her brother Will and some begging prayersOne-shotalso have no idea what I'm doing and this is trash, but give it a try why not





	The World Comes Crashing Down

“EL,EL, come on wake up el” mike begged as he shakes her listless body on the labs floor

“Mike! We have you get out, we’ll just carry el-” Lucas starts from the sidelines but doesn’t finish, wiping the tears on his glassy eyes with his forearm

“After we wake up el” he growled and looked back at the group  
Dustin conferred will with an arm around the boy and max way holding Lucas’s hand and they all looked like they wanted to cry but didn’t 

Mike looked back at El, blood down her ears and nose, some crusting in the beginning go her eyes, she’s goast white blue and green veins scattered all over her porcelain cheeks, reaching up to the pumping purple bags under her closed eyes

“She’s not dead stop acting like she’s dead!” Mike snaps but he’s crying at the same time so the statement comes out as a strong plea

He turned he on her back so she’s facing directly at the ceiling, and puts his ear he her chest

“A heart beat, a small breath, please anything but nothing” he silently wishes 

But theres nothing

God theres nothing 

“I Can’t lose you again”

“You won’t lose me”

“Do you promise?” 

“Promise”

“Come on el, you promised, el” He says as he shakes her one more time 

“WILL!” He almost shouts and will winces at the sound but mike doesn’t have time to apologize, cause right now El’s Dying or Dead, he doesn’t care both of the options are extremely terrible

he places the of one hand hand on the center of the chest and the other on top and begins to count as he compressions

Will kneels on the other side of mike and automatically the others surround El’s lifeless body, silently praying for a miracle

“10,11,12” He whispers to himself then looks up to will, his hands still going at a steady pace

“When I get to 30, your..your going to tilt her chin up and breath into her mouth twice” he hushes his voice for the numbers “20,22,23” then continues “each breath two seconds apart, got it?”

Will nods hesitantly looking around at his friends then back at his sister, she’s always been there for him, saving him even when she didn’t know him, but now it was his turn and god does he hope he can save her too

“28,29,30, NOW WILL” shouts not stopping the motions with his hands

Will does what he’s told and exhales once pauses then exhales again

But El doesn’t budge

Max hides he face in Lucas’s shoulder and Lucas holds her tight, Their anchoring each other to the right side of mike while across from them dustin was closing his eyes, prays to Any god, any force that could help El

“29,30, AGAIN!” Mike Says, and will follows and nothing again ,   
Their all crying but nobody’s paying attention to it

“Come on El!” He shouts through his tears and his pounding the middle of her chest, when she wakes up thats definitely going to leave a bruise

Because she is going to wake up

She has to, she promised

So when a sharp gasp come from el body he’s not surprised but he’s relived god is relieved

He hugs he and her weak arms hold him as tight as she possibly can, and the others join in 

“Jesus Christ El” mike mutters through the tears on his face, as she croaks

Friends don’t break promises El.

You don’t break promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Working On this thing that Mike cheats on El and shit gets ugly so let me know if I should Post it or not in the comments my dude :)


End file.
